Twilight Dreams Come True
by Mr. Five
Summary: Bella has been through a terrible... "change" before she ever meets Edward. A fate sent by an unknown force, and now Edward and Bella are either destined to fall in love again or break apart by the result of this "change". Please be aware YAOI is involvd
1. Chapter 1

Copyright, I am making no money of this fan fiction blah blah, not liable, but don't anyone steal my fucking yaoi tool here, remember I INVENTED THE THIS YAOI IDEA, MPREG, INTERACCIAL, FUCKING FURRY YAOI GOT NOTHING ON THIS…

**When Twilight Dreams Come True **

Part One – What you never expected…

A not so pleasant occurrence happened, in the year fifty six thousand CE or AD… whatever you prefer a rather ignorant individual started reading, a trashy romance by a Mrs. Isabella Cullen. "What a tasteless piece of garbage", the individual uttered as he threw the electronic reader aside. The book was indeed tasteless for the male romance enthusiast, even though Mrs. Cullen and her husband have been vampires for decades now; it really hasn't changed anything particular about her writing. The female roles are 'wet boxes', seemingly but together with no real effort of characterization, 'honestly I don't if she left the canvas of her female roles for me to fill in with my fertile imagination as a reader but damn that was awful. It made no to little sense if only if she was born with a more unique aspect of love and life. Oh course she writes the male roles with such color and grace, if only she could write those females roles as good. Hell they don't need to be female they just need to be well written... '.

Then the individual had stopped thinking, as an idea was forming in that fertile mind of his, a rather sick thought but interesting. Stroking his chin he concocted a plan. Remembering her biography he noted her biggest inspiration came when she was seventeen and developed over the years. With a grin and a few amused chuckles he worked his way to a machine, a sort of time travelling machine that he invented. He used it only twice before, the first time was to kill the inventor of the first portable nuclear bomb and the second time was to stop the invention called 'G.O.O.P', what does it do? Don't ask, never ever ask, and trust me you don't want to know. As for the third time well individual decided if Isabella couldn't write about women properly (in his own opinion mind you) then he would make it so she would write nothing but men.

Saturday 9:00 pm August 1, 2004.

Phoenix, Arizona

Isabella or "Bella" for short had just gone to bed, tired beyond belief after finishing a very complex and difficult assignment for school. She worked all day since she got home yesterday and the following day in hopes to get it done quicker. For what reason she wasn't sure but she was glad to just sleep in her own bed, all day she had odd thoughts in her head. Never once she ever had such 'confusing' ideas about herself, finding also her waist and chest were in pain. From what she didn't know, but all day they felt like they were getting tighter, her breathing was shortened and her head was light. After taking one last breathe to ease herself she fell asleep. As she slept she had an odd dream, the she was older much older, her face itched a lot, her waist ached and beside her in her bed was a guy. She couldn't make out who it was but as she was about to get up the guy grabbed pulled her on top of him and she felt something go inside her. After shaking the dream away she writhed and struggled in her bed, feeling something build up in her waist she tried to hold back believing in her half-awake state she was going to urinate but in a moment when she let it go unable to hold it in anymore. She felt thick streams shoot out of her and after her hips shake and then she blacked out.

The morning sun was harsh in Bella's eyes having had such an odd dream last night that had somehow rattled what nerves Bella thought she had in reserve. Remembering the dream, Bella moved her now shore hips to test to see if she indeed wet her bed; although wet and oddly stickier she found she didn't urinate in bed. Instead Bella noticed that the body she once had changed somewhat, she couldn't feel her bests (or what she had in the category) as she was lying on her stomach, instead was flat (and not in that way) and hard. The waist which had some born flexibility to it was now more stiff and sturdy, also finding it a little heavier in curtain parts which were supposed to be 'light' and without 'packaging'. Opening her eyes and adjusting to the harsh light coming from her window through those see-through curtains she looked down and saw something new about and it frightened Bella.

Bella was curtain from what she saw protruding from her waist a women; somehow in some way she had become a man.

During the course of the year that followed Bella told her mother what happened, at first her mother was sceptical but after hearing things only her daughter would know and would never tell anyone else she took her daughter now son to the doctor. The doctor did tests and found her or rather he was Isabella Swan through the DNA tests, but somehow her insides and bodily makeup became male in gender. Completely Bella lost her woman hood and had all the packaging of a male about her age like she was born with it, finding her facial and bodily features changed also but keeping with her overall features. Her fact however grew a thin layer of stubble, her voice was still gentle but with that obvious masculine touch, Bella obviously had male organs with no female attributes, and the waist and form appeared male in shape. Although she had long hair it was gruff in a way, the doctor had to get opinions upon opinions from various specialists. They all concluded it was most likely a long delayed hormone imbalance which made Bella go through puberty at the same time and in some way mutated Bella's system. Making Bella now male, although she has the body of a male her brain still believes she is female and will continue producing female hormones which will make her appear younger and slightly feminine in some features, but it will never be enough to reverse the change or give her a dominating appearance of being female.

Bella was doomed to be a women trapped in a males body, surgery was not advised since the change in self-administered hormones of any gender would without a doubt cause a shock to her system killing her. Having little choice the doctors and Bella with her parents kept this gender change a secret and changed her name to Martin Swan after her older cousin. Since going to her usual school was no doubt going to add questions and could get the press involved. Having already achieved total secrecy from the medical doctors who examined Bella who don't wish her to be subject of a possible worldwide hysteria of an instant gender change outside the power of science (their science anyway) decided to keep quiet and let Bella adjust her new life as Martin Swan, who will be moving with his father at his residence in Forks Washington.

August 29, 2005.

Forks, Washington

Martin Swan had just moved to his father's place two weeks ago, it was a bit awkward but his father regarded Martin's sudden 'change' as a chance to bond with him in a way he was unable to do before. That perhaps he may find a way to bond with Martin better as a son than a daughter. Martin had actually grown accustom to his new gender he liked being one of the guys, feeling a bit out of place before and self-depressive he was actually happy now, and he during his time at his new home was well spent. He hooked up with some new friends who were teaching him a bunch of new hobbies, skateboarding, basketball, but one thing he enjoyed most with his friends was surfing. Feeling the way he let himself be guided on a flash of strength, then either coming in for a smooth ride or feel the folly of your own disrespect for the water and fall over.

Today he was going to go surfing after he finished helping his dad work on his car which he actually did with the skill of a top grade mechanic. Showering away the smell of oil and gasoline when he was done he packed some things and told his dad he was planning to go meet the guys at the lake.

His dad offered him a lift and since they just go the car running good as new he figured why not, taking his board and stuff and putting it in the back seat he took the passenger seat and they were off to the lake. Talking about how good the car ran, how nice the weather was for catching a wave, it was like life was remade to give Martin a chance at a new kind of happiness. Not one that may have intended for him, may be right or wrong but he was on it and he wasn't going to waste it and neither should any of us because if you're going to live once you might as well do what you want and enjoy it before you die.

To be continued in Part 2 – Surfs up and my heart is breaking loose.

Authors Notes: Yeah, I did it, I turned Bella into a man, so what are you going to do about it?


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright, I am making no money of this fan fiction blah blah, not liable, but don't anyone steal my fucking yaoi tool here, remember I INVENTED THE THIS YAOI IDEA, MPREG, INTERACCIAL, FUCKING FURRY YAOI GOT NOTHING ON THIS…

**When Twilight Dreams Come True**

Part Two - Surfs up and my heart is breaking loose

Martin kept falling of his board that day as his friends watched from the small beach in the brisk September weather. One of his new friends Louis a senior at the school he will be attending managed to get beer from his older brother and they were planning a bonfire party that night at the beach. Of course Martin not being too keen on drinking made some excuse of helping his dad with some vague chore to avoid looking 'uncool' although Louis being old enough to see the object didn't press. Louis McKeenly maybe not one of many graces was one to be able to respect one's personal choice and kept it to himself to spare Martin the jesting of their less mature company.

Although Louis had gone with many girls in his high school life he found himself mildly aroused by Martin. The way his hips had that flexible but masculine fill, his feminine but athletic backside, his long black hair which he wore tied back, and that face gentle, sincere, and smelled so familiar. That smell of familiarity was a mix of that strong cologne he wore over his thin even stubble which he was growing evidently a short bear around his chin and mouth. That narrow face would (in Louis's opinion) look so attractive without that stubble hiding that pale skin, Louis hoped later that night when Martin would want to go back, he'd drive him home and try putting some moves on him. Louis was taller than most senior students being six foot eight (yeah basketball team captain), developing a nice slim muscular line, with dark red hair and a deep skin tone, from spending July and most of August in Florida (although he was thankful he came back in time to meet Martin). They met in town and got along great (because Louis stalked him a few days before hand to get to know him better), and although Louis had his eyes on Martin so did someone else.

That day was interesting, which was Edward Cullen's impression as he laid his back again the strong pine tree high above the ground to see the festivities below him at the lake. His legs rested on the branch, having over fed on the game in the forest again he figured he'd rest before going home, but then he saw some students at the local high school arrive and start surfing.

It was interesting and mildly amusing to watch them have fun on the water, reading their minds he determined four out of five were the typical rabble insecure, a little bit dense, and frankly boring, the fifth one had a bit of grace and maturity to him. A quality more his age should have, but Edward wondered, why was it always with those of the homosexual persuasion? Deciding to leave soon after the seventeenth wipe out but then someone else arrived, a young man, and seventeen, nice scent, got dropped off by his dad, and to Edward's frustration and curiosity nothing.

There was nothing he could read from this person, odd that he was compelled to come closer, going down a few branches at a time and continually going down more and more, finally reaching the ground. Sneaking in the brush on the semi-damp ground he made his way to the perfect view point as Martin was walking out of the water and onto the beach.

Licking his lips Edward felt his fangs enlarge for a moment, taking deep breathes he eased himself as he calmed down from his arousal in his mouth. However the one in his groin was painfully itching at him, Edward may have been many things but he refused to be labelled as a sexual miscreant. A rather disgusting notion Edward first thought, getting so worked up about someone you just been watching and contemplating masturbation to ease those needs was simply not what he wanted.

Although his groin did soften he suddenly got angry, hearing in the one called Louis's head how he planned to seduce Martin that night, while driving him home. Then images came into Edwards head, of Louis and Martin in his van, Louis on top of Martin pinning him down and forcing himself on him. That was not something he wanted to let happen, Edward Cullen was in that moment not the smartest person there that day (and that includes the drunks). Standing up (in more ways than one) he went out of the brush, he wasn't thinking, he wasn't using common sense, he was using what his heart told him to do and nothing else (especially the part of his brain that told him "don't walk out there you idiot, you have a damn boner". That part of his brain wasn't the class act he usually was and what can I say this was a unique circumstance).

Martin had just took a seat on the beach chairs Louis brought for everyone to sit on and was taking a breather after taking a major tilt off his board. Planting the board bottom into the sand, he relaxed as Louis handed him a Coke, but that slipped out of his hand as he saw someone come towards them. Martin was the first to notice this guy, he had a major erection (at a size that ended up embarrassing all the guys there) everyone else noticed Martin starring at something as they turned over to see what most believed to be a deviant or a retard getting uncomfortable close to them. They all stared up from their seats at the strange (well endowed) pale face guy; it was George who was good friends with Louis who said, "Hey aren't you that Edward Cullen's kid from school"?

Edward suddenly became a little aware of himself but it matter he moved quickly over to Martin and stood over him. The distance between them was dangerously close; his erection was harder now and even larger (which caused him to break a zipper to the others notice) and his fangs started to grow uncomfortably plump.

Martin was the first to say something, "Uh… are you okay"?

There was silence, large unblinking eyes looked down on him, Louis was knew the Cullen's from school, Edward would on occasions be excused from class (figuring then it might be because Edward was a crazy lunatic). Getting ready to move on a seconds notice in case Edward turned violent, but oddly it turned to amusement as Edward said, "Ioe wlovveo Reyollu". Martin couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "wert sed penny"? Edward asked, although it didn't seem like a question.

It wasn't until he regained some composure over himself that he realized what he was doing, his pale face seemed to blush a deep purple and keeping to human capable speed he ran out of there as those who witness it started laughing. All except Martin who although found it amusing started to feel bad, "come on guys stop" Martin said.

"Why, that was the funniest thing I ever seen, God he must be fucking retarded or something"? Tommy a second year said. Louis catching on to what Martin was getting on about, "he's right you know we should stop, it's obvious he had some kind of allergic reaction or something. I mean he gets better grades than anyone here, especially you Tommy… what is this your second year in grade nine English"? Tommy stopped feeling a bit scolded by Louis's words, "now I don't know what happened there, but we shouldn't embarrass him, he obviously didn't mean to do that by the looks of it, so to avoid him further shame I think we should keep this to ourselves".

There was an agreement around, although they laughed the others did feel bad for saying what they said about Edward (even though they thought he was creepy) and promised to keep their mouths shut about it. Figuring to forget about it completely they started to get setting the bonfire as the sun started to set and to get started on some drinking.

Martin excused himself not wanting to take part in any antics some drunken high school guys would get up to, and decided to go home. Louis seeing his chance offered to give Martin a life, Martin accepted figuring it would save his dad a trip, but Louis figured on taking him time 'slowly' driving Martin home.

Edward stayed in his room until sunset, during that time his family tried to see what was wrong, but Edward kept everything shut in, they figured he needed some time (and they figured he was masturbating due to the smell of arousal on him). Edward didn't masturbate though he took a cold shower, drank some very cold blood to make his fangs shrink down to size and lay on his bed naked not wanting to get dressed or even dry himself. He just wanted to think and contemplate what happened. First off he felt attracted to the human named Martin, second he began having both human and vampire arousal which caused him to give in to his primal urges. Of course that is nothing compared to the fact he went out there with an erection, and his fangs so bloated he couldn't talk properly and told Martin 'I love you'.

It was unrecognizable it was stupid, it was not him at all, but it happened if Martin was a women he'd be more controlled because it was an instinct he was familiar with, but with a male it would be a constant process of inserting his male dominance. With a woman the feeling his inherent regardless of how he treats her, but as a male that urge to break down male opposition and soul mate affection is rolled into an urge to break Martin down and just have sex with him. The idea made his hips ache for some attention, but he scorned his arousal and as he watched the sun vanish behind the horizon he got dressed and left the house.

Sniffing the air he caught Martin's sweet scent, it made is mouth water, his hands clench, and it made him go into 'predator mode'. Where his instincts, senses, and native vampire traits would become inherently keener, his family noticed Edward leave and they were some worried discussion about him. However the 'father' of that group knew it was normal for a vampire when he found a more unorthodox mate. Although a same sex relationship was not unheard of in their world, one between a human and vampire of the same sex (especially with the males) became somewhat lustful.

The only worry he noted was how much the poor human could take, and if he could walk the morning after.

To be continued in Part 3 – Sweet Tastes

Authors Notes: I actually am really starting to like how this story is developing, and for those haters, if you don't like my take don't take it.


	3. Chapter 3

Copyright, I am making no money of this fan fiction blah blah, not liable, but don't anyone steal my fucking yaoi tool here, remember I INVENTED THE THIS YAOI IDEA, MPREG, INTERACCIAL, FUCKING FURRY YAOI GOT NOTHING ON THIS…

**When Twilight Dreams Come True**

Part Three – Sweet Tastes

A lightless day approached the day after Martin ran home, having run passed his father looking like he crawled out of hell and shut himself in his room. Martin's father asked of course like any worried parent would, "what's the matter"? Martin Swan just asked to be left alone for tonight and he would tell his dad what happened in the morning. Being a father of a teenage boy (which he deluded himself into believing), took it at that and let Martin alone. Truth was he was scared, because he never saw another human being die in front of him before, and he doubted others his age or any age would in those circumstances.

It was a rather humid night and Louis had been driving Martin around for hours, Martin figured it was just a practical joke (to haze the new guy), however he didn't know that night was that night of sweet tastes.

The taste of love forlorn for lust, taken rather not by a willing guard but by a ram to the guarded gate, it would kill the spirit of any human soul. If not then that is the stuff immortals are made of, that night around eight in the afternoon Louis finally parked in a secluded off road area, overlooking a wide valley of pine.

There Martin and Louis sat together in the night of a full golden moon, animals howled, and hunters prowled and Louis wanted to taste sweet fruit. Although he didn't want to at first, at first it was only gentleness, a hand across the smooth cool thigh of Martin's wetsuit. Brushing upwards slightly till his hand swept across Louis's elbow to Martin's ride shoulder. Firmly rubbing his back; sliding rightwards making sure to avoid the gear shift to sit groin aching, heart pounding, teeth nibbling close to Martin, such a sweet smell (and even sweet tastes).

Louis still held true to his honesty though and merely said to Martin, "nice night isn't it". Of course Martin could only reply in an "mmhmm".

A sweet short sentence, "you know I lost my virginity in this spot", Martin blushed "mmhmm".

The vagueness was leaving Louis's conscious mind, "you are really sexy for a guy Martin", Martin nodded not able to say 'mmhmm' and put his hands on his lap.

"I want you"! was the statement Louis made as he started to remove Martin's wetsuit, "please don't" Martin pleaded pushing the older and stronger Louis away from him with little hope of getting out of there untouched.

Firm lips went down onto Martin's and a forced kiss was all too sweet, the fruit stolen from the tree of knowledge has always been the one true sin.

A hard bite on Louis's tongue and a sharp kick to the stomach sent Louis back with him holding his stomach and covering his bleeding mouth. Martin with his heart betrayed and his mouth tasting the bitter pit of the sweet forbidden fruit tried to run but he tripped. Falling harder than he thought possible it left him sprawled flat on the ground, the tears blinded him and the blood made him suffocate on the cold hair which held him down.

That seemed so long ago, like a nightmare from a childhood fantasy gone wrong, and there wasn't going to be a hero saving him that day as a strong good pinned him down to the ground. An unnecessary action but it was an action that asserted his need and desire, as he started at the wetsuit. Ribbing it off his upper body and trying to take the tightly worn lower half from his waist.

For Martin timed stopped in the darkness in his mind and the weight in his heart, praying to some unseen angel of the night, some goddess on the moon, or a deity of the song of love he begged 'let me be saved for the one I love'. The moon went black behind a large cloud and the stars were hidden in a sudden flash of darkness. All was black and all was hidden but the sounds, Louis was lifted away and thrown affair as heavy breathing was heard. It was so distant but so close, as it was inhaled and exhaled right next to his ear.

Louis it wasn't, it was a new prowler wanting the forbidden fruit, the precious sweetness, and taking Louis's work to heart he removed the rest of the wetsuit. Leaving Martin naked putting Martin on his back, Martin tried to see but his blindness was still there making the one above him invisible.

…To be continued in Part 2.5

Authors Notes: I want to finish this but I have to finish one thing for my editor or no money for me, so I am trusting you guys and gals (if you don't mind being called gals that is) would mind waiting for me to finish the rest tomorrow that be swell thanks, and love and vampire kittens. Not only do they drink mouse blood, they glow in the sun!


End file.
